


Just Breathe

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Michael's charges go off a little soon, and thankfully only Geoff is hurt
But it's bad
So his boys have to act quick
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Geoff and his crew moved fast, the leader keeping his eye on all of them as they moved quickly through the complex, trying to get back to the van

 

“Move! We have fuck all time before this place blows!”

 

“Two minutes Geoff!” Michael confirmed, glancing quickly at the small device in his hand “we are still too close to some of the charges!”

 

“It’s right around this corner!” Jack said, in front of everyone with Ray close behind, followed by Michael then Geoff and trailed by Ryan who picked off the guards who were still trying to pursue them

 

They skidded around the corner, and there was barely a shout from Michael before the building to their left erupted, Geoff crying out as he was thrown to the side and struck a power transformer hard, the whole right side of his body crying out as his left ear rang madly from the pressure that had been forced through it

 

He was disoriented and in pain, but he managed to struggle to his feet and locate the rest of the crew, all of them also having been thrown to the ground but away from the transformer, only rolling along the ground and landing further

 

“What was that?!” Ryan shouted as he yanked Ray to his feet, Jack and Michael also getting up as Geoff limped quickly over

 

“A charge must have been interfered with; I got a small warning flash milliseconds before it blew!” Michael explained as they all continued over to the van, the building a fiery mess and the others beginning to blow one by one, starting with the most distant one

 

They climbed into the van, Gavin holding the door open as Jack jumped into the driver’s seat and they sped away

 

Geoff's ribs and hip were screaming at him, large blossoms of red spreading on the right side of his clothes, but he was more worried about his crew after being so close to the explosion

 

“Everyone ok?” he asked, raking his eyes over them

 

They were pretty bruised up with small lacerations, but they weren’t too visibly fucked up

 

“My ear fucking hurts, but I’m good” Ray rumbled, trying to restore hearing with his little finger

 

“Yeah, I think we all-” Ryan cut off as he looked to Geoff, taking in his appearance “Geoff you are bleeding pretty bad”

 

“I’m… fine” Geoff panted, chest feeling tighter with each breath

 

He thought Michael said something, or maybe it was Gavin?

 

It was hard to hear over his wheezing breath and the rushing in his ears

 

“Geoff!” someone gasped as he crashed to his knees, his face twisted in a grimace as he hugged his injured side and struggled to get a solid breath

 

“Jack! He’s hurt really bad!”

 

Someone’s strong hands held him up as the van swerved and then came to a stop, Geoff’s head feeling like it was being pumped with cotton

 

His lung weren’t working, not responding to the breaths he could swear he was taking. It took him a moment to realise they had stopped moving all together, along with the knowledge he had been dragged from the van and was lying on his back on the ground

 

“Just _breathe_ ” a voice urged, and he couldn’t form words to say _I’m fucking trying!_

 

“I think his lung is collapsed, at least partially, he needs to calm down”

 

“Geoff, fucking breathe like a normal person! ...

 

…this isn’t working…

 

… _I need to breathe for him…_

 

Geoff's world was drifting away, the voices getting further and further

 

And then a beautiful eruption of air being pushed into his lungs, forcing him to breathe

 

He choked on the air, struggling to follow suit, but he couldn’t get it working, couldn’t get his body working like it should

 

Another pump of air, and this time he found it easier, found a small pattern of breathing return, as painful and largely ineffective as they were

 

The world was coming back to him though

 

… _Get him back in the van, keep him breathing till we can get back to Caleb…_

_… We need to move before they catch up to us if anyone survived…_

… Hang in there, Geoff, please don’t die just yet…

 

… _Geoff…_

-

His hip _hurt_

 

His ribs _hurt_

 

His arm _hurt_

 

His brain _hurt_

 

Everything fucking hurt. And for some stupid ass reason Caleb was refusing to give him the good shit, so he could still feel an ever present _hurt_ in his body, even when only the right side had taken the brunt of the abuse

 

The explosion had done some basic force damage too, so that explained the left side pain he guessed

 

“Geoff it’s your turn”

 

Geoff sighed, his oxygen mask fogging up

 

“No, I wouldn’t take the million”

 

“But having sharks for arms would be so cool!” Gavin exclaimed “you could _eat people_ with your fists!”

 

“We have an empire worth _billions_ of dollars; I’m not giving up wanking for a measly _million_ ”

 

“You have 5 boyfriends; I’m sure you won’t need to wank” Gavin defended

 

Geoff sighed again, more weary than the previous time. He would sleep his recovery away if the others would let him. It ached too much to be awake without the _god damn good stuff_

 

Gavin frowned

 

“Is your pain getting worse?”

 

“No” Geoff sighed “it’s still high but not _worse_ than before. I still don’t understand why Caleb can’t just dose me the fuck up”

 

“You made him promise to not give you any of the unmarked stuff. Ever. Or you would amputate his arms and legs surgically and make him live without limbs”

 

Geoff sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes

 

“Why did I do that, remind me?”

 

“You don’t trust your own stock” Gavin grinned “theres a reason we sell it at a better price than the other ‘identical’ stuff”

 

There was a knock at the door and Ryan and Jack entered

 

“Sorry for leaving you at Gavin's mercy” Jack said “you don’t share a whole lot of your trade secrets so keeping your empire upright is hard when you have to guess most of your trade details”

 

“I _love_ three hours of ‘hypothetical millions’, what are you talking about” Geoff deadpanned sarcastically

 

The gents came over and gave him soft pecks on his forehead before pulling up their own chairs on either side of him, Gavin jumping into Jack's lap

 

“How long do I have to stay in bed?” Geoff rumbled

 

“The longer you stay the faster you will heal. Caleb is taking all the authority he can to keep you down so you don’t make yourself worse” Jack said

 

“You fucked up the right side of your body pretty bad, so just take the time off as an opportunity to unwind for a while” Ryan added

 

“It wasn’t me it was the power transformer” Geoff grumbled, letting his eyes close and having to fight sleep off

 

“Imagine how pissy you would have gotten if one of us had been hurt” Jack said “you would have burnt down half the city in revenge”

 

“True” Geoff said “I _am_ glad it was me rather than one of you guys”

 

Then he pondered

 

“Except Gavin. He wouldn’t be able to bother me with so many dumb games if his lungs were bust”

 

Gavin whined, but he was grinning with the others

 

“Go on you lot; get out so I can sleep” Geoff said, settling into the bed more as they got up, saying quick goodbyes before dissipating into the rest of the safe house

 

Geoff sighed, happy for the peace and the chance to sleep, even if he could hear persistent noise reach his small medical room from the rest of the building as his crew worked.

 

“Time to check your dressings” Caleb announced, the crew doctor entering in his scrubs with a rolling trolley of his medical what-nots

 

Geoff's eyes snapped open

 

“I’m going to burn this city down anyway”


End file.
